Glad Pask
by July-chan
Summary: A noite,perto de uma fogueira,olhe o céu,comendo bacalhau,com pó colorido na testa,vestido de bruxa e disputando corrida com um ovo cru vermelho. Ahh,comporte se bem,não esqueça de bater no Seiya e não tome banho ...Choque de culturas... FELIZ PÁSCOA!


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim ao tio Kuru.

* * *

Era um domingo ensolarado no Santuário. Mu sentia um odor não muito agradável vindo da casa de Touro. Resolveu verificar o que o brasileiro estava aprontando.

"Depois daquele embrulhadinho de semana passada, eu tenho medo de Deba na cozinha" - Mu pensou sobre a 'dobradinha' que o taurino havia preparado.

- Mas que cheiro horrível é esse?

- Bacalhau. É tradição no meu país comer esse peixe na páscoa.

- Uma tradição bem cheirosa. – tapando o nariz com a mão. – E agora Deba? O que você está fazendo?

- Preparando um ninho para o coelhinho.

- Coelhinho?

- Da páscoa.

- Ahh, você acredita que vai ganhar muito doce fazendo um ninho de papelão?

- É. Agora só falta a cenourinha.

- Olá rapazes.

- Aonde você vai com essa comida Dohko?

- Meu caro ariano. Vou levar no túmulo dos antigos cavaleiros.

- Comida para os mortos, mestre ancião?

- Sim, Aldebaran, é a tradição do Ching-Ming, assim eles ficam satisfeitos conosco. - e saiu com suas bandejinhas de comida em direção ao cemitério do Santuário.

Mu e Deba deram de ombros e depois que o brasileiro terminou de ajeitar seu pequeno 'ninho', eles seguiram para a próxima casa, mas no caminho foram surpreendidos por alguém, ou alguma coisa.

- Buuu!!! - uma pessoa apareceu toda vestida de preto, com uma máscara assustadora e um chapéu pontudo.

Deba caiu para trás com o susto e nesse momento a figura de Afrodite surgiu por de trás da máscara.

- Quem diria heim touro, tão grande e tão medroso.

- Por que você está vestido desse jeito? - Mu perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- É a tradição do meu país. Escutem, vocês tem doces por aí? Eu troco pela 'Carta de Páscoa'. - apontou um cartãozinho azul decorado em dourado.

- Não, não. - Deba levantou-se tirando uma poeirinha de sua armadura. - O coelhinho ainda não deixou nada lá no meu ninho.

- Hmm. - Dite coçou a cabeça. - Será que alguém tem doce nas outras casas? Vamos. - puxando os outros dois pela mão.

Chegaram até Virgem sem encontrar ninguém mais no caminho.

Depararam-se com Kamus, que estava sentado na porta da casa olhando para o céu.

- Tá olhando pra cima que nem bobo por quê? - Dite colocou-se a olhar o céu junto com o aquariano.

Kamus olhou de soslaio o amigo, mas voltou a olhar para o céu.

- Esperando.

- De quantos meses? - Dite riu levando um pedala de Mu. - Ai.

- Está esperando o quê francês? - Deba olhou também para o céu.

- Algum ovo cair.

Milo que saia de dentro da casa de Virgem olhou divertido para o amigo.

- Galinhas não voam.

- Eu sei, você não tem asas.

O escorpiano cruzou os braços emburrado.

- No meu país dizem que os sinos voam até Roma e quando voltam eles deixam cair ovos.

- Eu tenho uns ovos aqui. - Milo entrega um ovo vermelho para cada um.

- Ebaaa, doce...

- Nã... - Milo tentou evitar, mas Afrodite mordeu com toda sua fúria o presente que o grego havia lhe dado.

- Eca! - o sueco viu-se lambuzado com o ovo.

- Não é um doce, é apenas um ovo cru pintado. u.u

- E agora que você me avisa? Ò.ó

- Eu ganhei um do Hyoga. - Kamus mostrou um ovo todo colorido, o chacoalhando. - Mas ele está vazio. Devia ter feito isso Milo.

- E eu ia imaginar que ia ter alguém burro o suficiente ao ponto de tentar morder o ovo?

- Quem você chamou de burro? Ò.ó

- Eu vou é falar com o Mask e o Kanon. Estamos organizando uma corrida. - virou-se, não percebendo que Afrodite tinha prendido algo em suas costas.

_"Eu sou um pateta, chute-me e ganhe um euro"_

Quando Shura, que estava passando viu Milo, o chutou bem no traseiro, estendendo a mão para ele sorrindo.

- Você é bobo ou quer um euro?

- Quero meu euro oras.

- Ahh, vai se ferrar espanhol. - continuou andando emburrado, mas parou quando Shina o chutou também. - Virou moda chutar o Milo?

- Quero meu euro.

Milo saiu resmungando algo que ninguém entendeu. Shina caminhou até os outros cavaleiros, escutando a conversa deles.

- Bater em um boneco? - Kamus perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sim, vamos malhá-lo.

- Bonecos não sentem dor, não se defender, não morrem.

- Estamos falando de um boneco ou do Seiya. - Dite olhou para Deba.

- Boa, podemos imaginar que o boneco é o Seiya.

- Homens. - Shina bufou cruzando os braços.

- Ô Shiiina. - Afrodite começou a cutucá-la com um graveto que possuía uma bruxinha na ponta.

- Quê?

- Shininhaaa.

- Mas para com isso se não quer apanhar. - arrancando o graveto da mão do pisciniano.

- Você tem doces aí pro seu querido Ditezinho do coração?

- Se tivesse não te daria. Você não é um garoto bonzinho. - bateu com o graveto na cabeça do rapaz e foi embora.

- Vocês aí. - Shaka apareceu derrepente. - Avisem quem puderem que vai ter festa aqui em virgem.

- Ebaaaa, festa é sinônimo de doces.

- Mas você só pensa em doces Dite. - o brasileiro indagou.

- Por isso que está engordando. - Kamus completou.

- QUÊÊÊ??? Eu engordando? - Afrodite começou a massagear a barriga, tentando encontrar alguma gordurinha.

- Vamos, temos que avisar para todos da festa.

- Vou buscar o bacalhau para comermos aqui então.

Mu fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome do peixe, mas ignorou.

Os cavaleiros, com exceção de Shaka e Deba, foram avisar os demais sobre a reunião.

- ESPEREEEMMM!!! - Afrodite subia correndo com um balde na mão.

Chegou à frente da porta de Sargitário, começando a pintar alguma coisa na madeira, que não dava pra ver direito.

- Mas que tinta vagabunda é essa que você está usando Dite? - Kamus perguntou.

- Não é tinta. - Olhou para o amigo. - É leite. - voltando a pintar, mas passando o pincel na cara de Aiolos.

- E por que você está passando leite na porta da casa do meu irmão? – Aiolia olhou para o rosto do irmão, que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Pra proteger todo mundo das bruxas. - Afrodite segurava com as duas mãos o pincel, próximo do rosto, com os ombros um pouco curvados.

- CUIDADOOOOO!!!! - um ovo vermelho saiu voando de dentro da casa de Sargitário, acertando uma pessoa que acabara de chegar ao local.

Shion passou a mão no rosto, tirando a gosma dos olhos, os abrindo logo depois para encontrar o autor do disparo.

- Kanon. - sentenciou.

- Err... Grande mestre Shion. - o geminiano reverenciou. - Era pra acertar no Saga.

- Errou. HIHIHEHEHAHAHAHA.

- Ma che cosa, vocês estão estragando os competidores. - Máscara da Morte saiu da casa olhando a figura de Shion, que ainda tinha ovo no rosto e em parte do comprido cabelo.

- Competidores?

- Vamos fazer uma corrida de ovos. - Milo jogava um ovo para cima, depois o pegando.

- Bom, vai ter festa lá em Virgem, Shaka mandou chamar vocês. - Shura avisou.

- Certo, vou lavar essa roupa e depois vou pra lá.

- Nããããoooo!!! - Dite segurou o braço de Shion. - Você não pode lavar nada. "Den som tvättar på skärtorsdag tvättar häxans särk"

- Tá doido é, vou ficar cheirando a ovo o resto do dia?

- Não pode lavar nada. - meneou a cabeça.

- Alguém pode me emprestar uma roupa?

- Nããããoooo!!! Não se pode emprestar nada, senão as bruxas podem pegar e fazerem feitiçaria.

- Certo Afrodite, certo, então eu vou assim, todo sujo e cheirando a ovo na festa de Shaka. - Shion começou a descer as escadas na direção de Virgem, sendo seguido pelos demais cavaleiros.

Afrodite passou correndo na frente de todo mundo, entrando na casa antes de qualquer um.

- SHAKAAA!!!! A toalha tem que ser amarela. E cadê as bruxinhas, as galinhas, os ovinhos, os coelhinhos? Sua mesa está sem decoração nenhuma. Eu dou um jeito nisso.

Shaka meneou a cabeça enquanto Deba apenas olhava divertido o pisciniano estragar toda a decoração indiana da mesa, redecorando-a de seu jeito.

- Assim está bem melhor, agora podemos abrir a porta para que os outros en... O QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ SHION?

O mestre do Santuário estava com outra roupa, passando uma toalha nos cabelos.

- Me troquei.

- TOMOU BANHO? PEGOU ROUPA EMPRESTADA? Estamos condenados. - meneava a cabeça aflito.

- Não, não tomei banho, só estou tirando o ovo do meu cabelo e essas roupas são minhas, estavam em Áries, fui lá enquanto você arrumava tudo.

- Que alívio. - passou as mãos pelos cabelos. - Podem entrar.

Shaka foi até a porta de seu templo, carregava na mão um potinho que continha um pozinho dourado. Marcava a testa de cada um que entrava com esse pó.

- E o que é essa deliciosa comida? - Mu perguntou segurando um pratinho na mão.

- Bacalhau. - quando Deba pronunciou o nome do peixe, o ariano cuspiu o que estava na sua boca e a comida foi parar na cara de Kamus.

- Merci Mu, merci beaucoup. - limpando o rosto com um guardanapo.

- Me perdoe. - pediu sem jeito. - Até que o gosto não é tão mal quanto o cheiro.

Deba apenas sorriu, garfando mais do seu prato.

Na mesa das comidas encontravam-se Shion, Dohko, Kamus, Mu, Deba, Shura, Shaka, Aiolos e Saga, enquanto Kanon, Máscara, Milo e Aiolia disputavam uma competição acirrada.

- A lá, a lá, o meu foi mais pra frente. - Kanon se gabava.

- Maledeto ovo, tinha que quebrar antes? - Mask pulava de raiva.

- Você já ganhou as últimas três partidas. – Aiolia indagou enquanto Mask cruzava os braços sorridente.

- Eu sou o cara.

- Será que dava para vocês pararem com a bagunça, estou tentando me concentrar aqui.

Afrodite pulava e cantava envolta de uma fogueira, de tempo em tempo jogando bombinhas no chão.

- Tá fazendo macumba? - Milo perguntou vendo o ritual do amigo.

- Estou espantando as bruxas.

- Quem você está chamando de bruxa? - Shina, junto com as outras amazonas adentraram no jardim das saras.

Dite olhou sem entender, continuando com o que estava fazendo, enquanto os outros cavaleiros riam.

Shaka caminhou até as árvores gêmeas, sentando-se entre elas, começando a tocar uma flauta.

Todos os presentes sentaram-se próximos a eles para ouvir a bela melodia.

Depois de algumas horas de desfrute daquela festa, os cavaleiros voltaram para seus templos.

- Boa noite Deba. - Mu dirigiu-se para Áries. Mesmo sem acreditar em coelhinho da páscoa, ele foi correndo para o quarto, encontrando um ovo embrulhado em papel colorido.

Sorriu ao pensar em quem poderia ter deixado aquilo para ele.

-**X**-

O taurino entrou em casa, correndo para ver se o coelhinho tinha passado por lá. Encontrou um ovo bem grande no seu 'ninho' e a cenoura mordida.

- Eu sabia que você viria coelhinho. Feliz Páscoa.

-**X**-

Os gregos do santuário encontravam-se reunidos em Leão, discutindo sobre qual seria o prêmio da corrida de ovos.

- Doces.

- Milo, está parecendo o Dite. - riu Saga.

- Hei, olhe, eu ganhei um ovo de chocolate. - Aiolia sorriu.

- Vou pra minha casa, deve ter um pra mim lá também. - Kanon ia sair, mas Aiolos o puxou.

- KALO PASKA!!! - falaram todos ao mesmo tempo, saindo correndo logo depois para seus respectivos templos.

-**X**-

- FOUAI HWO GIE QUAI LE meus amigos.

Dohko saiu de Virgem junto com Shion acenando para os amigos.

- JOYEUSES PÂQUES mestre ancião, Shaka. - Kamus pensou no presente que o esperava e saiu correndo.

O indiano apenas sorriu com seu ovo de chocolate na mão, mas quando entrou em casa seu sorriso desapareceu.

- Mas que bagunça. - fechou os olhos desanimado.

-**X**-

- FELICES PASCUAS italiano.

- BUONA PASQUA espanhol.

Despediram-se e cada um seguiu seu caminho.

-**X**-

Athena havia deixado doces em todas as casas e agora se encaminhava para a casa de peixes.

Entrou de mansinho, olhando para os lados para ter certeza que ninguém a veria.

Estava vestida com um vestido roxo comprido, com detalhes em preto e um lenço na cabeça. De costas para a porta, colocava alguns doces perto do altar que possuía sua própria imagem e a da deusa Afrodite.

- PARADA AÍ BRUXA!!! - Afrodite gritou.

Saori virou-se, tirando a máscara do rosto. Dite pode ver o sorriso divertido de sua deusa.

- Quem você está chamando de bruxa? - Afrodite soltou uma gostosa gargalhada. - Vim trazer seus doces. E buscar minha 'Carta de Páscoa' - sorriu docemente para seu cavaleiro.

- Aqui está minha deusa. - entregou o envelope azul decorado em dourado.

Saori o abriu, tirando um papel de dentro onde estava escrito: "GLAD PåSK"

- Fukkatsusai omedetou Dite. - deu um abraço no pisciniano e seguiu para seu templo.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

_"Den som tvättar på skärtorsdag tvättar häxans särk": "Quem quer que lave no skärtorsdagen, está lavando a roupa da bruxa"_

_FELIZ PÁSCOA em muitas línguas para todos!!! n.n (Se alguma língua estiver errada é culpa da wiki XD)_

_Escrevi essa fic ontem, quando estava lendo sobre a páscoa na Suécia. A tradição que eles têm é muito rica, muito legal, então resolvi pesquisar sobre as outras culturas também._

_É certo que a fic está fraquinha, mas ultimamente minha inspiração me abandonou. u.ú_

_Mas, por favor, deixem reviews, elogiando, criticando... Só não atirem ovos em mim... Só se forem de chocolate XD_

_Baisers  
A bientôt_

* * *

_**oO PlayBack Oo**_

_De olhos vermelhos,  
De pelo branquinho,  
De pulo bem leve,  
Eu sou o coelhinho,  
Sou muito assustado,  
Porém sou guloso,  
Por uma cenoura...  
Já fico manhoso  
Eu pulo pra frente, eu pulo pra trás  
Dou 1000 cambalhotas  
Sou forte demais!  
Comi uma cenoura  
Com casca e tudo  
Tão grande ela era...  
Fiquei barrigudo!!! _


End file.
